Andromeda's Hogwarts Adventures
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Andromeda's starting her first year at Hogwarts, she has tears, happiness and as her years goes on at Hogwarts she begins to question her loyalty to her family and her integrity. (Rating may change as the chapters go on)
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy Monday the windows were dripping with rain drops, the two large trees in the massive back garden were being battered and drenched by the strong gales and rain. Andromeda was about to embark on a journey, a long journey that is to Hogwarts, it was her first year and she was so nervous. Most first time students would be happy to go on their new adventure in life – not Andromeda she had too much to live up to; a family name, a reputation of being part of a well "respected" pure-blood family and of course the most important, Bellatrix. Andromeda was Bellatrix's double a few times they had been mistaken for twins, though it was obvious to those who had grew up around the two that Bellatrix was clearly older and wiser than Andromeda.

Sat at her wooden dressing table looking into the mirror whilst her mother finished tying a green silk bow into her long curly brown hair, Andromeda couldn't help but feel sick to her stomach, "Mother do I have to go?" Andromeda asked though she regretted it the moment she saw her mother in the mirror.

Druella Black the mother of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa Black, placed her hands on her hips, "And you were wanting to do what for the rest of your life young lady?" she asked furiously Andromeda shrunk down as she was about to face the wrath of her mother, "Become like the common Mudblood scum you see in that school? Is that what you want Andromeda?" she asked though before Andromeda could reply a shadow appeared in the doorway and another shadow followed soon after.

"Honestly Andromeda did you really expect you'll be able to get away with not going to Hogwarts?" Bellatrix stood with her Slytherin robes already on, her raven black hair curly was in a loose ponytail beside her was nine year old Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda's younger sister, "Leave her to me mother, I'll make sure she uses the sense she was born with," for the age of thirteen Bellatrix was extremely bossy, even to the point of controlling, it was a common Black family trait to be but Bellatrix was prone to take to another level, "I don't understand why you are so nervous, Narcissa's got two years left and look excited she is?" Bellatrix tilted her head to the left where their sister was, Narcissa just smiled and nodded.

"I don't mean to be," Andromeda replied, "I do want to go, what if I get sorted into a different house or what if I don't make any friends?"

Druella sighed heavily at her daughter's worry, "Oh for Merlin's sake Andromeda every Black tracing back centuries has been sorted into Slytherin, and you've got my side of the family where we have all been sorted into Slytherin and as for friends well you'll have Rabastan Lestrange who is just starting," Druella noticed in the mirror Andromeda screw her face up, Andromeda hated Rabastan he was in her opinion simple, not very academic and most of all he didn't have the looks of his brother Rodolphus, "Andromeda do not make that face it makes you look like a common muggle," Druella scolded before walking over to the door, "Bellatrix I expect you three to be ready in about ten minutes, we have to get to Kings Cross Station at least by ten to ensure Andromeda has a good seat, away from the half-bloods and Mudbloods," Druella ordered her eldest.

Once Druella left Bellatrix turned to her sister and grinned, "Don't worry Dromeda I'll ensure you're away from the scum of the earth, you'll be sitting with me and don't you dare mention anything about Rabastan to Rodolphus, I do not want you showing me up in front of my friends got that?" Bellatrix between ordering Andromeda on dos and don'ts she had gotten right up in her sister's face, "Now hurry up and get ready I do not want us to be late!" Bellatrix left Andromeda to herself she half expected Narcissa to follow Bellatrix but she didn't.

"Andy," Narcissa said quietly as she walked into the bedroom, "I'm going to miss you," Narcissa hadn't found it so bad when Bellatrix left as she still had Andromeda but now she was leaving, poor Narcissa was beginning to feel lonely by the second.

Andromeda couldn't help but smile sadly and she walked over to her younger sister, "Trust me Cissy I'm nervous, but you will be there with me soon, it's only two more years then you'll be on your way. Hey listen when I'm there I promise I will write to you and I will tell you everything but please Cissy can you be strong for me?" Andromeda was normally the strong one but she was feeling the pressure of living up to all these expectations. So she needed her little sister to be strong for her, "Also when I'm home I'll teach you what I've learnt so then you can go to Hogwarts and show up all those boys and girls in your year," she hugged Narcissa before checking she had everything.

"You promise?" Narcissa held up her little finger and within a second Andromeda wrapped her little finger around Narcissa's, the two sisters then walked out of her bedroom and then down the stairs.

Cygnus Black was their father he had no hair on his head, he didn't mind though considering it was ridiculously curly like most of his family their hair was un-tameable, Bellatrix commonly showed this without meaning too her hair just couldn't stay neat, "OK girls remember we need to blend in, so not talking about magic, Hogwarts, wands, anything ok, else we blow our cover," Cygnus ordered his three girls, Bellatrix rolled her eyes she had heard this now for three years, Andromeda nodded and Narcissa did too, "Bellatrix! Do not ever catch me rolling your eyes again, I said blend in that doesn't mean you can act like a muggle," Cygnus ordered and Bellatrix apologised every so quietly but enough to be heard, "Druella where are you for Merlin's sake?!" he shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Druella approached behind Cygnus with her coat and hat on, "You forgot your hat dear," she handed her husband the hat, it would help them him blend in since he was wearing an all dark suit.

"Girls remember what I just said."

"Yes father," the three of them replied.


	2. Journey To Hogwarts and The Sorting

Andromeda and Bellatrix boarded The Hogwarts Express after saying goodbye to their sister, Andromeda had promised Narcissa she would write letters and keep her updated on everything. Bellatrix stopped Andromeda in her steps as by grabbing her underneath her arm, "Bella what?" Andromeda felt her older sister let go and she turned around to face her sister.

"Rules of the train don't sit on your own, you'll end up with Mudbloods, half bloods and blood traitors so I want you to sit with myself and Rodolphus, he also has Rabastan with him," Bellatrix ordered she saw the look Andromeda's face, she was unhappy that Rabastan was going to be in their company, "Andromeda Rabastan may not be the smartest or the best looking but I am being arranged to marry Rodolphus, if this is ruined mother and father will go ballistic and that means I'll have to marry a Dolohov so please don't mess this up," Bellatrix pulled her sister under the arm again then walked her to find Rodolphus. As they approached the cabin Bellatrix happily pushed her sister in first, "Gentlemen you know my little sister Andromeda don't you?"

"Ahh yes I remember you Andromeda," Rodolphus stood up and took her hand to plant a kiss on it, "I believe you'll be in the same year as my brother here," Rodolphus pulled his brother up by the scruff of his robe, Rabastan looked up at Andromeda with slight fear, "Well boy shake hands, mother and father want us to keep good company. I believe it's been discussed you two will be arranged to be married soon," Rodolphus forced his brother to shake hands with Andromeda, "Keep her close Rabastan she'll be picked up soon by any boy in your year."

"Don't talk about my sister like that Rodolphus," Bellatrix warned she didn't approve of her soon to be husband thinking of her little sister in that way, after all despite finding both her sisters annoying at times she couldn't help but be protective, "Sit down Andromeda."

"Can I go and get something to eat? I'm really hungry," Andromeda really just wanted to get out of the cabin full of hormonal teenage boys, and of course Rabastan who was nothing but a knock off Rodolphus, not as good looking, not as smart but he had the Lestrange wiring they were all a bit strange in Andromeda's opinion too much inbreeding that was the problem.

"The trolley lady will be here soon, you'll just have to wait," Bellatrix pulled out from her pocket a red lipstick.

"Bella mother says we're not supposed to wear makeup she thinks it makes us look like common muggles," Andromeda couldn't help but worry if her mother found out she knew the consequences, however Bellatrix just rolled her eyes and continued to break one of the rules of the Black family.

Outside a bell rang and the train made a whistling noise to indicate that the train was about to leave, Andromeda moved to look out the window where she saw her younger sister waving madly, she smiled and waved back she carried on until her family were not in sight, "Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" all of the people in the cabin heard her call and Andromeda got her money ready, "Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked.

"Can I have one pumpkin pasty please, one cauldron cake, one chocolate frog and some pumpkin juice please?" Andromeda asked politely the lady smiled and handed Andromeda the goods she ordered, "Thank you," as she sat down the rest of those in the cabin walked over and ordered their food.

* * *

Andromeda had excused herself claiming she was going to the bathroom, but as she was on her way she bumped into a young boy with fair hair bumped into her, "Watch it!" Andromeda snapped, "Watch where you're going."

"What's with the green in your hair?" he asked confused, "You do realise you're not sorted into your house until you get there?" he asked but he got a glare off Andromeda.

"I happen to be part of the Noble Most Ancient House of Black so I am going to be sorted into Slytherin, now if you excuse me I have friends to meet," Andromeda had never sounded so pompous in her life, it was like she felt a need to sound like that, she was nervous and worried about not being sorted into Slytherin after all she did sometimes question her abilities to be a good Black. As she walked off she heard her name.

"Andromeda!" Bellatrix ran to where her sister was and again grabbed her under the arm, "Who was that you were talking too? I thought you were going to the toilet?" she looked over her shoulder to find the fair haired boy and a red head talking, "Please don't tell me you were talking to that Weasley boy?" she snarled.

"No of course not! The other boy bumped into me and started questioning me about why I had green in my hair and then he started going on about me not being in Slytherin, he was being really horrible Bella," Andromeda didn't know where all of this was coming from but she needed to protect herself, "I told him who I was though but I didn't know he was friends with a Weasley."

"Good girl but if I ever catch you with someone who is associated with a Weasley again, trust me you'll be receiving a howler from mother," Bellatrix warned then she smiled an evil smile, "Right let me deal with that boy, go and sit with Rodolphus tell him I'll be back."

"What are you going to do?" Andromeda asked feeling slightly worried.

"Just go Andromeda," Bellatrix ordered.

* * *

The train stopped at the station all the older years got off the train but the first years were allowed to go on the boats, "First years come on follow me."

Andromeda got on the boat and when she looked behind she saw that the boy who had confronted her looked very sorry for himself, "Psst," she whispered and the fair haired boy jumped, "What did my sister do?"

"Nothing…apart from telling me to leave you alone or I'll regret it, I thought she was going to do something really bad but then these two guys turned up, she had to leave," he replied and Andromeda's eyes went sad, "I'm sorry I upset you earlier."

"Thank you…and I'm sorry I was so stuck up earlier, I'm just nervous about today…being sorted," Andromeda smiled but then realised they weren't far from the castle, "Look I'll have to stop talking to you now but thank you for apologising."

* * *

"Wow," a first year girl whispered in awe of the castle.

"It's just like Bella described," Andromeda whispered to herself but she was stopped by Rabastan.

"Who was that kid you were talking too?" he asked sounding rather jealous, "Andromeda?"

"No one why is it anything to do with you?" she asked sounding annoyed it wasn't any of his business, but she did worry if word got back to Bellatrix or Rodolphus then she'd have her name burnt off the family tree for sure, "Just leave me alone!"

"Right attention please," a witch with a pointed hat and a green cloak announced, "Now in a moment you will walk through those doors and be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor," there was a wave of boos and woos coming from the crowd, "Silence! Hufflepuff," again there was a lot of booing from the crowd, "Do I need to remind you to be quiet? Ravenclaw and Slytherin…as the first year goes on for any rewards and achievements you receive you will gain points, however any rule breaking or unacceptable behaviour you will lose points, at the end of the year all the points will be collected and the house with the most points will be rewarded the house cup. Now please form a line the sorting ceremony is about to begin," the doors opened and the first years walked down the Great Hall they were stared at from all tables, Andromeda saw her sister and swallowed a nervous lump in her throat.

As the witch walked over to the stool and picked the hat up, Andromeda realised she was stood next to that boy again, "You ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Andromeda replied in a whisper she didn't want anyone to catch on who she was talking too, thankfully for her everyone in the hall was told to be quiet.

"Now when I call your names, I want you to come forth and be sorted…I want first Gabrielle Ross," a young girl with blonde hair walked over to the stool nervously and sat on it, the hat was placed on her head and a within seconds it shouted out.

"SLYTHERIN!" there was an uproar of claps and cheers coming from the table, Gabrielle sat next to a dark haired second year and smiled as everyone greeted her.

"Rabastan Lestrange," Andromeda felt her possible soon to be husband jump and as he ran up he tripped up a step, his older brother glowed red with embarrassment whilst Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh. As he adjusted himself and got onto the stall the hat was on his head within seconds again it announced,

"SLYTHERIN!" Rabastan jumped off the stool and quickly made his way to the Slytherin table, where he had the back of his head slapped by his brother, but he was greeted nicely by a few others on the table.

"Edward Tonks," Andromeda felt the space where the boy who was now called Edward become empty, she did not recognise the surname could it be he was a half-blood or worse a Mudblood? She watched as Edward got up on the stool and had the hat fall onto his head, it took a while before the hat called out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Edward jumped off the chair happily but a few people laughed from the Slytherin table and the remaining first years, however Andromeda could see Bellatrix was even more fuming considering his name wasn't a common wizarding name she assumed like Andromeda the worse.

Andromeda felt her heart rate pick up, "Please be me next, please be me next," she crossed the fingers and jumped when her name was called, in a panic she dashed over the stool and sat on it.

"Ahh another Black eh? Yes your family have been in Slytherin for years…but you have a bright head on your shoulders, something which Ravenclaw could use, but then you have a cunning mind and can be slight devious at times something which Slytherin are very good at having, so I best sort you with your family in….SLYTHERIN!" Andromeda grinned and jumped off the stool happily and ran to her sister giving a hug from behind her,

"Get off me," Bellatrix blushed red as she knew half the hall had just seen her sister do that, "Right move up so Andromeda can sit with me," Bellatrix ordered and half the people who knew what she could be like moved up, "So that Tonks boy, did you know about his surname?" she whispered.

"No! I didn't I swear…he spoke to me remember?" Andromeda argued she looked at Bellatrix straight in the eye, light brown eyes met dark brown eyes, "Bella do you really think I'd speak to someone whose surname didn't even sound like it was from an old Wizarding family?" Andromeda managed to gain Bellatrix's trust but she knew Rabastan had something on her.

* * *

Andromeda couldn't wait to get to bed she was tired and wanted to forget about who she met today and just get on with her education, as she got into her pyjamas she pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write:

 _Dear Cissy,_

 _So I'm here and thank Merlin I am in Slytherin, but Rabastan is as disgusting as ever and then there's Bella having to suck up to Rodolphus it's disgusting. I've not met anyone yet quite frankly half the people in my year seem to be quite dim and not able to hold a conversation without their attention spans being taken off by a plate of food. I miss you Cissy its weird not having you asking me to brush your hair so it won't be knotted in the morning. I can't wait to see you at Christmas time, be sure to watch out for Reggie, Sirius still hasn't quite grasped that his brother is not a toy and does get hurt if he throws him around. Also ensure Aunt Walburga isn't horrible to Sirius either despite his faults he's only little. Anyway love to you and mother, father and the cat miss you lots Cissy._

 _Love your big sister_

 _Andromeda_

 _Xxxxx_

After writing the later she hid it under her bed ready to be sent in the morning, with a heavy head and eyes once her head hit the pillow Andromeda smiled, maybe being there won't be so bad after all.

 **A/N: Hey Sarah thank you for my review! I will be sure to review your story once this chapter is posted :) hope you enjoy this chapter haha. Thank you to people who are reading this please review I love to hear your opinions, next chapter things will start to get bigger**

 **From**

 **Cassidy**

 **xxxxx**


End file.
